The present disclosure relates to searching.
Search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., images, audio, video, web pages, text, documents) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted text query. For example, in response to an image search text query, the search engine returns a set of search results identifying resources responsive to the query.
A large number of search results can be returned for a given query. Consequently, it can be difficult for a searching user to choose a result that is most relevant to the searching user or that provides advice that the searching user is comfortable relying upon. A searching user may give more weight to search results that are associated with reviews, opinions, or other content associated with the searching user's social graph (e.g., contacts of the user) and/or other users. However, these search results can be clouded by content associated with other users.